Pine Fresh
by Aisling-Siobhan
Summary: [COMPLETE] CedricHarry Prefects Bathroom fic, my take on it. That's about all i can say without giving it away. Just read please?
1. Chapter 1

Here's the Cedric/Harry fic i have been meaning to do since November 05 LOL so either i am very slow, or very lazy... You pick. Read and enjoy anyway!

P.S. my spell-checker seems to have broken! Sorry.

"Pine Fresh" 

Disclaimer: Everything is property of J.K. Rowling, except me and my computer and my Word program, and my Internet (which she can have if she wants cause it's shit), and my FFnet user profile, and all my other profiles, and my Live Journal, and… Well ok… J.K. owns anything of importance! (Especially Harry and Cedric) Sigh!

Summery: Got really bored with KMD and thought I'd do a Cedric/Harry one-shot… Here it is… yeah! Anytime now…

Rating: R/NC-17. SLASH!

A/N: Not canon, duh! This was supposed to have been finish around the end of November, so either I'm really slow, or really lazy. Or a mix of the two!

_XXX_

Words: 

Chapter 1 

'It's not a bad place for a bath,' I heard the voice say, but on a concious level couldn't make any sense of it. I was less than a week away from losing in the 2nd task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament and Cedric 'Perfect' Diggory was implying I smelt?

'Wha- ?' I should have tried for something a bit more articulate I suppose, but never mind.

'Bring your egg, mull things over in the hot water,' he winked at me and turned to leave.

'Thanks!' I managed to get my brain working long enough to say it before he left ; he turned back and smiled at me before turning the corner and joining his friends.

Cedric Diggory, 7th year Hufflepuff, and prefect, model student: perfect. The egg he was refering to was the prize from the 1st task, it's supposed to contain some clue but so far all it does it screech at me. I tipped him off about facing dragons so I suppose this is his way of repaying the favour.

By saying _'You stink, take a bath'_?

Oh, so maybe it has a meaning I haven't grasped yet. I'll ask Hermione later. I decide to remember the place and the password for later though; just in case.

I raised my right arm and sniffed as inconspicuously as possible as I headed back to the common room. Nope, can't smell a thing.

_XXX_

Ok, that 's chapter 1 for you… Hope you like chapter 2 as well! Please leave a review!

By the way… THE CHAPTERS GET LONG !


	2. Chapter 2

Words: 

Chapter 2 

A day later I found myself walking down the same corridor Cedric had described, mumbling the password under my reath hoping it hadn't been changed.

When did I start to think of him as 'Cedric' you wonder ? So do I. I suppose it was around the time yesterday he winked at me. Don't ask me why but it made my stomach do flip-flops and my heart pound. Now don't get me wrong, i fancy Cho Chang, but that's more the '_uncomfortable, embarressing crush_'; this just seems to be a crush. Which is wierd. I wonder what wizards think of homosexuality?

'Pine fresh,' I say clearly but quietly as i spot the correct painting. It swings open and I step in, closing it quietly behind me.

I turned the taps on, and watched facinated as numerous different colored, different scented bubble baths spilled out. I undressed quickly and lowered myself into the tub which put the term 'olympic sized swimming pool' to shame.

I grabbed my egg and opened– 'AH!' –I closed it again.

'Try opening it underwater,' a voice called from behind me and I dropped my egg into the tub in shock. 'Sorry, I made noise but the screeching must have drowned me out.'

I looked around to see Cedric lowering himself into the tub beside me, naked; naked and beside me.

'Oh gods,' I muttered.

He must have misunderstood me cause he said, 'underwater it won't be so loud, I promise.'

I nodded dumbly and took a deep breath. I ducked underwater and unhooked the latch on top of my egg. I prepared myself to close it should it wail and almost dropped it in shock again, when it started singing instead.

Half way through the song I had to pull up for air. When I broke the surface the first thing I saw was Cedric smiling at me, coyly. I took a deep breath and went back under. The first thing I saw now was Cedric's… you know. I felt my face burn as I turned away and tried to think about what the song meant.

An hour- treasure- underwater?

I couldn't stop my eyes from darting to the right to catch another, couple, glimpses of Cedric's penis. Nicely sized, long and thick; erect as well i noticed flushing all the more.

Song; egg; concentrate: I berated myself.

I took one more look and cursed my own body for reacting to the site before listening to the end of the song and emerging from the water again.

'Well, anything interesting?' The way he said that mad emy face burn again.

'Have to find a way to breath underwater for an hour.' I said looking at anything but him. 'I wonder if there are mermaids in the Black Lake?' I asked, mostly to myself.

'Took me forever to come to that conclusion, and I even had the window helping me.' Cedric pointed to the stained glass window of a mermaid that appeared to be asleep. Potter 1 : Diggory 0! Score! I couldn't help but gloat.

'Right, well, thanks for your help,' I said wanting to be anywhere but there. He smiled warmly at me, his grey eyes shinning; and the throbbing between my legs reminded me why I wanted to go.

I turned and placed my egg on the floor by my clothes and was about to pull myself up when Cedric called me. I turned to see what he wanted and found myself staring at his neck.

'Uh Cedric, what are you doing?' I asked, blushing as he moved closer to me. I backed away and ended up pinned against the side of the tub with no where to go but through Cedric's chest.

Talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place.

'Uh, Cedric?' I asked again, letting out a rather… manly shriek when I felt his erection poking my thigh.

'I like you Harry,' he whispered, tilting his head down so his lips were an inch above my own. Unconciously I leaned forward closing the gap.

'I don't want to scare you or anything, but I do like you.' I nodded dumbly, eyes rivited to his lips. 'I find that letting someone know you like them out of the blue works best when they're suprised, don't you ?'

'Uh, yeah.'

He moved his hips forward, letting his cock rub against my thigh, while his brushed my own strainging member. 'Suprise,' he breathed against my lips leaning down to capture them. I moaned as I moved closer to him.

'While you don't seem to be against the idea,' Cedric started as he pulled back, 'I'm not sure you know what you're getting yourself into.'

Taking the bull by the horns, I admitted out loud what I had admitted to myself earlier today: 'I like you too Cedric.'

The elder boys face practically split in half from the size of his smile. 'Really?' He asked shyly. I nodded, 'well then, there's one thing to do.'

I looked up at him curiously and stole another kiss before he could continue. I pulled back before he could react which earned me a glare. 'Will you be my boyfriend, Harry?'

'Ok then, why not.' I said, shrugging. It was better then 'no!' so Cedric just kept smiling.

XXX 

Well that's that part done… Review please… Hope you liked!


	3. Chapter 3

Words:

Chapter 3

THE END 

Hhaahahahaha you though you were getting p0rn, you dirty bunch you!

Hope you enjoyed, couldn't resist teasing you here. SORRY!

Review please.

Check out my Harry/Lucius one-shot coming soon.. It's called 'Whore'.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok I took longer than I thought I would to get this out, but I sort of went off HarryCedric for a little while (bites my tongue) Sorry!

Just added my new HarryLucius one (Blood and Soul) go check it if you like the pairing, and I'll try and get Whore 4 up soon as…

Enjoy all the same…

Words: 

Chapter 4

So now that we're boyfriend and boyfriend I really don't know what to do. I've never had a boyfriend before, hell I've never had a girlfriend! Cedric just keeps smiling at me and while flattering, it was making me really self-concious.

"So, cedric,' I muttered.

"That's my name,' the blond smiled.

As embaressed as I was I had to admit it sometime or other. "You're my first relationship ever, and, I uh, don't know what you expect of me.'

Cedric just laughed and I felt my face burn, "how about we start with another kiss?' He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. With a sigh of pleasure I opened my mouth to let his tongue inside. I maoned as his tongue traced the inside of my mouth and caressed my tongue before he pulled back.

I flushed and smiled shyly at Cedric as he ran his fingers down one side of my face. "If I'm making you uncomfortable let me know and I'll stop. I don't want to make you rush into anything ok?" The blond pressed a chaste kiss to my forehead and I nodded.

"No, I want… I mean I'm not uncomfortable." Cedric smiled and drew me into another kiss. I had to bite my tongue to stop a small shriek escaping my lips when Cedric thrust his hips forward to grind against my thigh. I moaned though when his thigh rubbed my own erection. "More," I breathed and Cedric obliged.

We ground against each other for a while, just getting acquainted with each others bodies, hands running over backs and shoulders and through hair, occasionally brushing over each others arses before tangling in hair again, tongues duelling and hips thrusting, the two of us moaning. Then I unconsciously spread my legs wider, allowing Cedric to press even closer to me, and reach a hand between us, a finger circling my entrance.

"Stop me, if you're uncomfortable," he breathed in my ear before flicking his tongue out to trace the lobe. When I gasped, he pushed his finger past my pucker and I gasped again, this time in pain. He stopped moving, his finger half in my arse, "you ok?" I nodded stiffly, and he pushed his middle finger the rest of the way inside me. He wriggled it around a bit, until I got used to it I supposed, before he added a second.

Again I gasped, but I admit it didn't hurt as much now that I'd gotten use to the first finger. When he added a third it started to hurt again. "Ouch," I muttered and Cedric smiled lovingly at me and pressed a kiss to my lips, I parted them but he had already pulled back. He scissored his fingers, stretching my arsehole and preparing me for something wider and longer than his fingers.

Cedric pulled his fingers out and I couldn't suppress a small moan of loss that had the blond chuckling softly. "Jump, love, wrap your legs around my waist," I did as Cedric said. His hips gripped my waist as he lifted me up slightly to position himself before letting me slide back down onto his length. I groaned as I felt him fill me, stretching me wider than his fingers had, ignoring the sting of pain in favour of the nerve tingling pleasure. "You ok?"

I nodded again at the silent question, and placed one hand on Cedric's shoulder, and the other behind him, holding onto the edge of the bathtub. After a minute, Cedric pulled out and my grip on his shoulder tightened as I whimpered. The blond laughed and thrust back in and I relaxed slightly, before he pulled out again and I clung to him, only for him to surge forward and burry himself within me once more. Cedric angled his hips as he tried to find my prostate, and when he did he made sure he struck it with every thrust.

Soon I was screaming his name, as he fisted my cock with one hand, the other holding my hand and pressed to the bathtub, and I came hard my back arched and my head thrown back. His name on my lips. "Cedric!"

"Harry!" He cried out as my arse clenched rhythmically around his cock, causing him to peek as well. "Gods," he moaned as he slipped out of me, and I whimpered from the loss again. "Sorry, that was too fast, and I should have know better and I really am sorry, please don't hate me, and don't leave and-"

I cut him off with a small laugh before I tilted my head up; my legs were still wrapped around his waist, and kissed him. "I'm not going anyway, and I don't regret it and neither should you."

"Really?" he asked shyly, with a small tilt of his head.

"Really," I nodded and unhooked my legs, he let me stand for a few minutes before he helped me out of the tub and we got dressed. The entire time Cedric smile happily, looking completely like the Hufflepuff-stereotype, but I couldn't care less. He was perfect.

"So, it's a Hogsmeade weekend soon, fancy going with me?" I nodded at him, "as a date?" I grinned and answered 'yes, I'd love to'.

And he was all mine.

The End 

_For real this time…_

So that was complete p0rn… and practically pointless but hey, I did cheat you all out of it last time, ne? Cya then…


End file.
